And You Thought Your Family Was Weird!
by Bulmachick05
Summary: Your funfilled adventures of Bulma Vegeta with Mari Trunks! HAVE FUN!
1. Dedication

Why Does This Always Happen To Me!  
By  
Bulma  
I would like to dedicate this to my friend Shenron for being there the most and making this all possible and happy for me. Without her I would have never been able to do these stories on-line. Thankz for giving me the courage to write these and not be embarrassed.  
Also I would like to thank my son/hero/one of my B.F.'s, Trunks. Without her I would not have survived this long with my life. Thankz for being there kid. Happy now? T/S: Yep Bulma: Oy Vea!  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE YOU ALL! I WANNA OWN DB/Z/GT BUT YOU ALL WON'T LET ME!!! Akira Toyamina(can't spell): MUHAHAHAH! I own DB/Z/GT and there is nothing that you can do about it! Discaimer:TURKEY!!! Akira: SO I win!!! 


	2. Sucks To Be You!

Sucks To Be You  
By  
Bulma O.k. peeps. This has been my 1st as writing on-line as some of you hear from so many others. SO here's the catch. Flames are welcome cuz I think getting insulted is pretty mush hilarious if that is how you spell it. I can't spell and really don't want to learn how to. SO here are the rules... 1. Don't piss me off 2. You may make fun of this and me 3. Have fun readin' kay and I don't expect you to review but if you do I really don't care what you say about me cuz I don't really know any of you and really don't want to. So yeah 4. The only thing is don't disrespect my son or friends. That would be bad. And then I would haveta hunt you down and chew your ass out and I really don't want to do that cuz that just isn't me o.k. I am a civilized person and I don't want to yell at anyone. So yeah. At the end I do Akira Toyanmia(I can't spell like I write so get used to it) and my funny skits. Also I do a "Now here's your moment of Zen" which is a funny saying or insult you can use from things people hear and you can say it to anyone. SO yeah. Now that you have read this crap and are probably sleeping on with the story  
  
Trunks stared at the barren wasteland around him. Everything was destroyed. He couldn't believe it. How could this happen? He closed his eyes and tried to sense out his mother's ki. He sensed it. It was faint and barely there. But it was there all the same. I'm coming Mom Just hold on Thought Trunks with his mind going on a thousand miles a second. He had just gotten back from the past to tell Goku of the Androids and came back to find this mess. How stupid could he have been to leave his Mom here all by herself, alone and unprotected.  
  
He landed in a destroyed city. There were crumpled rubble and the wind blew threw the dead silenced streets. Something was a definite amiss. For that he was certain. He tried to sense out his Mom's ki. He found it faintly in one of the few still standing buildings. He flew to the roof and headed in that way. He could sense he was getting close. Then he found her. Tied and gaged to a chair. Her eyes were wide with fear as Trunks rushed to her side. Mom what happened? Demanded Trunks. Trunks you shouldn't be here Mom, what's going on?  
But before Bulma could respond an evil laughter of 2 cold voices arose from the door way. Oh how sweet the hybrid came to save his Mommy's life. How pathetic and fruitless your attempt is. Said the mocking voice of 17. Don't you agree Sis. Whatever. Can we kill them both now? You are a real bore you know that. Said 17. Well I just want to kill him so we can kill the rest of them. Said 18. What did you do? Yelled Trunks. He made sure Bulma was behind him so that she couldn't get hurt. From what it looked like she had gotten the beating of her life.  
  
Let's just say that there are no more annoying humans to piss us off. Sneered 17. Bastards hissed Trunks drawing his sword. Oh it's a fight you want. Hybrid you don't have the guts. Mocked 18. Mom said Trunks calmly. I want you to get as far away from here as you can possibly get. Do you understand me? asked Trunks in a tone that clearly left no room for argument. But Trunks... started out Bulma. No, this is my battle. Not yours. I don't want to be vulnerable with you here. But... GO NOW!!! he bellowed. Bulma let out a lil' squeak, but she listened. Not so fast laughed 18. She sent an energy ball at Bulma. `  
Bulma let out a terrifying and pain filled cry. Bulma fell to the ground. Her blood was everywhere and she was soaked in it. Tears streaked down her cut up face from the beatings from the Android. NNNOOO!!! cried out Trunks rushing to his Mom's side. He held/cradled her gently in her arms. Shhh, it'll be alright. I'm gonna save us. Just hold on. He whispered gently in her ear. Tr... Trunks. Bulma coughed up some of her blood. She had eternal bleeding from the inside. G.. Go to the pa... more blood... past. St-stay there. I... I.. Lo..love ...you... my..my s-son. Oh plu-ease Yelled both 17&18 as they sent an energy ball at Bulma killing her instantly. Trunks just sat there in shock.  
  
How could he let this happened? Where did he go so wrong in life to deserve this . To see his whole life and world come crashing down. The only thing keeping him stable through the hardships, the blood, sweat, and the tears you might say was that his Mom was always there as hope that something better would come. And now, now she was gone. Gone for good. What's wrong Trunks? You look like someone of importance to you died. Don't tell me that whore you call Mother died and that you actually cared about her? Said 17 with face sympathy and sarcasm.  
  
Trunks had no choice. He was in no condition to fight the Androids. In fact, it would be suicide. So with his only option he ran. He flew out of there like a bat outta hell. Oh no you don't! Yelled 18 as she appeared in front of him. We're not finished with you yet you lil' punk ass kid! Trunks made a punch in the face. 18 was stunned that he pulled such a move on her. But this gave Trunks enough time to get the hell outta there. He wasn't about to stick around to find out what would happened. So he took this as his cue to get outta there. So he did.  
  
~Somewhere in the desert~  
  
Trunks finally lost them and got his ass kicked for it too! He didn't know what to do now. All was lost to him. The only thing left for him to do was go in the past like his Mom said. But the thought of her made him want to cry. But as he taught himself crying doesn't get you anywhere. So after a moment of silence as he took one last look at his world he since birth had ever known tried to remember it. He would never come back and he'd be damned if he let history repeat itself. He made a pack to himself to ensure the safety of his new home and future.  
  
Trunks sighed to himself. Well time for me to go on a new adventure. He drew from his upper left pocket of his jacked his capsule box and popped out his time machine. Time for me to go home he whispered. Mom I promise I will never fail you again. Then he hopped in and took off for the past where a whole new adventure and fun filled life awaited him.  
  
Bulma: Well peeps that's it. SO whatcha think? Vegeta: Woman the story sucks! Bulma: What? Trunks: Dad you better take that back or I'm gonna kick your ass! Vegeta: Brat you just try it! Trunks: Fine *they start fighting* Lance: Is that all they do Venus: Yep Shenron: BULMA YOU WRITE DAMNIT!!! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!!! Bulma: Eeep! Damn she's scary! Shenron: I HEARD THAT!!! Bulma: AAHH!!  
  
Disclaimer: You all suck! Akira: Oh give it a rest I am all mighty cuz I created DB/Z/GT and you didn't. Disclaimer: Piss off Akira: Whateva! C'ya Bulma  
  
P.S. Now here's your moment of Zen! Kiss me! I'm insane! 


	3. A New Life!

A New Life!  
By  
Bulma  
  
Recap: Duh... how the hell am I supposed to remember this shit? Trunks: Dude that's your job. Ya know to remember this crap. Recap: But I'm bad at that. Trunks: Then why the hell did Mom hire you in the first place?! Recap: I told her that you said that I am the best at this... what is this? Trunks: Jesus Crist you are a dumb fuck. Just go away. Recap: O.k. PARTY IN TRUNKS'S ROOM!!!! Trunks: Oh hell no. Peeps your on your own. I gotta go kill me a Recap! Get back here! *starts chasing Recap around with his sword*  
  
Trunks didn't even remembering when he programed his time machine to the past. His mind was crowed by (B: Remember peeps can't spell worth shit. Keep that in mind! T: Mom, story, now! B: All right Trunks. Keep you ass kicking in check!) Trunks couldn't believe what just happened in the last hour. He had just gotten back from the past. Found his Mom hostage, watched her get killed, and now she's dead. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He had been through so much pain. Horror and fear was all he knew since birth. Now he was truly alone.  
  
Trunk couldn't take it any longer as he let the tears flow down his cheeks as he held his face in his hands and he gently rocked himself back and forth. All the while a poem his one of his Mom's B.F.'s taught his Mom to teach to him once upon a time ago.  
"A thousand words can't bring you back,  
I know because I tried.  
A thousand words can't bring you back,  
I know because I cried.  
What the world means to one person,  
When one person means the world."  
  
Then the time machine came to an abrupt stop. Trunks of course didn't care. He was as he put it alone. But somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice of comfort told him that things would get better and that he should never give up hope, because he was about to embark upon a new and bright looking adventure/future. He didn't know why he felt this way but he did and that gave him a deep comforting feeling. As the time machine landed smoothly on the ground, Trunks wiped away his tears and looked down at the time teller thingy mer bobber (B:New words rule T: Uh excuse my Mom for her insanity)  
  
It was(B: As you can guess) the 3 glorious and wonderfully years set before the arrive of the trash buckets. (T: oh yippi*sarcastically*) Great he mumbled to himself and no one in particular. Well life can't get any worse that this he thought. Oh but how wrong our lil' hero was as he was about to meet his new life head on. So Trunks put his time machine back in his capsule and headed off for "Home Sweet Home"  
  
~ C. C.(Capsule Corp.)~  
  
Bulma ran past all her employees as she headed for her lab with a hot headed and angry Saiyan Prince on her heels. GET BACK HERE!!! WOMAN, YOU WILL RESPECT MY ATHORITA!!! (B: Is it just me or did he sound a bit like Cartman just then? V: Woman I am not a 8 year old Brat! T:Could have fooled me. V: Take that back you ungrateful piece of shit. T: Fuck you asshole! V: Why I outta...(Chases Trunks as Trunks runs away) B:Oy ve)  
  
NO! YOU CAN NOT BOSS ME AROUND WHILE I AM WORKING VEG-HEAD! Yelled Bulma as she stopped running and wirled around to find a pissed off Vegeta. WOMAN I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR THIS STUPID PLANET! BUT YOU WILL MAKE ME MY FOOD AND FIX MY G.R.!!! raged Vegeta still standing his ground. It was the ususal 12:30 lunch fight and the C. C. Scientist all backed up to let the 2 most stubbornest creatures in the universe has ever seen duke it out.  
  
Bulma was furious. How dare he.. He boss her around. That was her job. Oh now the fight really begun. YOU LISTEN HERE AND YOU LISTEN REAL GOOD BUDDY! I AM NOT SOME SLAVE YOU WOULD BOSS AROUND FROM WHERE YOU COME FROM! I AM BULMA BRIEFS AND YOU WILL RESPECT MY ATHORITA IF YOU WISH TO GET ON MY GOOD SIDE! WOMAN YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAK, STUPID, INSULTING BITCH! YOUR EVEN WORSE THAT KAKAROT'S MATE!  
  
YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT CHICHI! AND I WOULDN'T BE TALKING YOU SELF- CENTERED, STUCK UP, ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS MONKEY PRINCE!!! Bulma must have hit a nerve or something cuz the next thing she knew Vegeta was all ready powering up. Bulma took a few steps back as so everyone else. You. Will. Learn. Your. Place. Woman. Said Vegeta making sure to cut off each syllable to get the point across, as he tried to calm down so he didn't destroy a planet by this incompetent female. He calmed himself down enough to say something before he stormed up to his room.  
  
Make me food and fix the G.R. within the next 2 hours or there will be hell to pay he hissed before he turned on his heel. Bulma stood there dumbstruck. She was sure that he was gonna blow a fuse from how far the verbal battle had gone. It all had started when she told him that she was fed up with his shit and that she want him to respect her and call her by her name. Or that she would not feed him nor fix his G.R. He didn't like that too much. But she had learn long not to back down from his fights.  
  
Meanwhile with Vegeta he was beyond pissed as he paced back and forth in his bed room. How dare that stubborn as hell Woman piss him off so and insult him. Any other person would have been killed by his hand. But no, no he let her live. Partly of her genius and her hospitality. But another part was that he really seemed to enjoy there verbal spar. He had never met anyone quiet like her. No, in fact it was pure amusement to see blue fire shoot from her at him. But he rather have it do it another way, a more lustful way. Vegeta shook his head. No, these thoughts will kill him one of these days and they will be his down fall. For that he was certain. It was better to stop them then have them plage his mind.  
  
True she was a true beauty, but he had to descend to claim his birth right before he could even think of taking a mate and producing a heir. But did he want one has plage his mind ever since he had met "her" did he truly have feelings for this lil' minx. No, of course not! That was an idea that would never come to pass. His pride would never allow it. Vegeta got through over all these thoughts and emotions as he collapse on his bed. His bed. Last time he had a bed was when he was 5, living on Vegeta-sei. He would get over these petit emotions.  
  
~Outside/G.R.~  
  
Bulma was fixing the G.R. She didn't know why or any particular reason is that maybe she felt a ping of guilt for yelling at Vegeta, even though he was in the wrong. Bulma felt a presence come up to her. She knew who it was, even before the person even made itself known. Vegeta, she sigh what do you want? Um Bulma said the stranger's voice. Bulma's eyes went with shock. She got out from under the G.R. to see who it was. There stood the lavender haired boy from the future. But how? Why was he here? Bulma right? He asked repeating his question. Uh yeah, um what are you doing here? She question. Bulma may I stay here for a while? You see my time machine had broken down and I will need some time to fix it.  
  
Bulma didn't hesitate a minute, a question in her mind had been buggin' her every since she had heard of this mysterious boy. All right, only on one condition, she said. Uh sure what is it? He asked. That you tell me your first name. I just want to know. Trunks sighed. It was either this or back to the future. Ha, what future did he have anymore. Trunks he said without thinking it. It would fuck up his future existence, but hey he all ready royally fucked up the time line anyway (B:Yep and so many other's like myself. T: Mom*whiny/pouty voice* B: All right I'm goin')  
  
Well Trunks, welcome to your new home til' you go back to the future. Trunks stared at her shocked. Just like that you are gonna let me stay? He asked in disbelief. Of course silly! Why shouldn't I? You saved us from Frieza! It's the least I can do. Oh. Oh lighten up! You look like someone died or something. You have no idea he mumbled to himself in his mind. Come on, let me show you to your room. Kay said Trunks smiling. Maybe his new life won't be so bad after all he thought as he followed Bulma into the house. Or at least it won't be boring.  
  
Bulma: WOO HOO! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE! WHATCHA THINK ABOUT THAT BIOUTCH!!! Trunks: Uh Mom, can I ask you a favor. Bulma: Uh sure Trunks, what is it? Trunks: I wanna a massage. Please!!! Bulma: Oh all right. Shenron: Wait, what about me? Bulma: You after. First come, first serve!  
  
Disclaimer: Akira you're a stupid bitch! Akira: Yeah well you're a bitter fucker! Disclaimer: You bastard! Akira: Yeah, so you're the bitch! Disclaimer: Damn straight!  
C'ya  
Bulma P.S. Now here is your moment of Zen! Smile you fucker! 


	4. The Royal Pain In The Ass's Proublem Wit...

The Royal Pain In The Ass's Problem With Trunks  
  
Recap: Ha, I can't believe how stupid that Bulma is. She hired me to do my job. Well all I gotta do is pretend to do my job while I waste all of C.C.'s money. And that Trunks kid. He I gotta get rid of him. He's onto me! Trunks: You idiot. Dude this thing is on and when my Mom sees this your gonna get your ass fired. Not that I care. I did tell Mom your were a waste of time and money. Recap: Oh but she won't believe you. You're a half breed, hybrid Trunks*really pissed* THAT'S IT!!! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE DISCRIMINATING ME CUZ I'M HALF SAIYAN AND HALF EARTHLING!!! WELL I'LL TELL YA SOMETHING! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE AND YOU DENSE FUCK ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!!! HEAR THAT NOTHING!!! AS FOR MY MOM! I'M HER SON YOU DIPSHIT! IN FACT I THINK I'LL KILL YOU NOW!!! Recap: Geez, say it not spray it Trunks! Trunks: YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!*kills Recap* Ah that's better. MOM! I WANNA A MASSAGE NOW!!! Bulma: Later Trunks, I'm busy Trunks: *cartman voice* but mom!! Bulma: Oh all right! Trunks:YAY!!!  
  
Vegeta laid awake in his room. Then he felt a presence that arrive on Capsule Corp. Ground. It landed by the Woman. His first instinct was to go and see who it was. But his pride wouldn't allow it. Let her die. He wouldn't miss her and he would live. Besides that will teach her to piss off the all might Prince of Saiyans. But a small tugged pulled at his cold stone like heart. Do I feel guilty for letting her get hurt? NO! Never! I have no guilt! I am the Prince of Saiyans! I feel no emotions!(T: Yeah, and Krillen can hypnotize people into becoming his slaves K:Actually I can Trunks T: O.O Fook dude!!! B: Uh guys I would love to get back to my story here! T: Sorry Mom.)  
  
Finally he couldn't stand it. He had to go see who this person was. Yet this person's ki signature seem oddly familiar. He had no idea where he sensed it before, but he did. So Vegeta tiptoed down the stairs. Making careful sure that he hid his ki from prying eyes. He saw Bulma enter the room with the boy from the future. Vegeta's eyes bugged out and were 5x their normal size. What the hell are you doing here! He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Trunks. Trunks looked stunned to see Vegeta. I uh he stuttered. Ta-Ta- Taday Junior ! Sneered Vegeta. Trunks tried keeping his cool. But with today's resent happenings he was finding it harder and harder to keep his anger in check.  
  
Well Brat? Trunks gritted his teeth. I asked to be here. He stated his business of why he was here. Bulma saw the inner turmoil within Trunks's mind. It made her sad to see this brave, young man troubled and it pissed her off even more to see Vegeta picking on him. She had more that a hunch that something more horrible that she could imagine happened to the young warrior to make him come to that past. Well leave. You are not welcome here! Snorted Vegeta. Trunks felt this depressed thought invade him. Great, it seems no one wants me. What did I do to deserve such a life? He thought. My own parents don't even love me. Was I destined to struggle in life alone?  
  
(B: O.k. you M.B.C. Trunks fans out there. Listen in my story Trunks isn't a wimp as this paragraph implies. It's just that he went through all this crap of watching his Mom die and always obeying his parents that he is going through an emotion breakdown right now. So don't worry. In future chappies after Bulma reassures him that he is loved. He ain't gonna take crap from anyone. And that especially includes Vegeta. And he will be getting his revenge on him. T: That better be the only thing wrong with me and I better get my revenge. B: Of course Trunks. I wouldn't do that shit to ya!)  
  
Bulma had, had enough of Vegeta bullshittin' Trunks. Something seriously was wrong when she saw the hurt and sadden look that crossed his young face. It pained her. She didn't know why it did, but she felt like the most saddest thing that could ever happen to her. And as we all know Bulma this will piss her off more than anything and not only that but send her into one of her famous mood swings. So she rounded on Vegeta. LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING SELF CENTERED PRICK! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT IF I EVER CATCH YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN GIVING A DIRTY LOOK IN HIS WAY I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! STARTING WITH PUTTING BARNEY AND TELETUBBIES IN 24/7 IN YOUR MIND! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT! THIS IS NO BLUFF!!!  
  
Both Trunks and Vegeta stared wide eyed at Bulma. Never had neither of them seem her so mad and such anger force to threaten Barney and Teletubbies at the same consequence.(B: Seriously those 2 words should never be in the same sentence T: That is pure evil and genius. B: I know Trunks. Now back to story!) Then Bulma rounded on Trunks. Trunks listen very carefully. I don't want to know what happened in the future and I am sure you don't want to tell me. But know this. You are loved here if so only by me and you have a place. A home to always go home to. No matter what some fucker said.  
  
Bulma aimed her rude remark at Vegeta. He snorted at her. Woman I still do not approve of the Brat's presence. You have no choice she spat back at him. And if you give him the wrong idea that he doesn't belong here then I'm gonna loose my boot half way down your throat you dense fuck! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!???!!!! Whatever Woman! Trunks just looked completely shocked to the core. Never had he experenced in his life to see his Mom so pissed. Nor did he expect such an answer. He never expected her to say the words he needed to hear this whole time. Bulma, thank you he said softly. Bulma's eyes soften as she gazed upon Trunks. Anytime Trunks, anytime she whispered and gave him a hug.  
  
Vegeta snorted at this display of affection. Woman, just make sure you keep that Brat away from me and my training! I will have nothing to deal with this trash. Trunks's eyes narrowed. Listen up you fuckin' reject! I have been through hell and I will go when and where ever I want! You have no power over me and if you even try to start a fight then I will gladly kick your ass you dense fuck! Bulma looked at Trunks, where had that come from. But she couldn't help but feel happy that he was back to his normal self. Vegeta growled and mumbled something about Trunks watching his back. Then he stormed out of the room.  
  
Trunks, how about you get settled in and then we can go out to eat tonight to celebrate you coming here to spend a lil' time at C.C.? Asked Bulma. Sure, I would like that said Trunks. Then Bulma took him upstairs to let him choose his room. He ended up choosing his in the middle between her's and Vegeta's rooms. Are you sure you want to be here? Yeah When I would spend the night at your house, you gave this room to me said Trunks. All right. But be forewarned, me and Vegeta fight like hell in the hall way also not only that but he gets me up at 5:30 every morning. So I'm just warnin' ya.  
  
Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Well thankz to you. Hey, don't sweat it. You just gotta learn to stand your ground. He'd kill me if he heard me say this but underneath that bad ass attitude he's just a big baby kitten. So don't let him get ta ya. WOMAN, I HEARD THAT!!!! DIDN'T DO IT!!! Just be my alibi and we'll all get along great. Trunks just chuckled. This would be a very interesting life. So Bulma let him get settled in. Trunks was putting up his suit case in the closet when he felt the balcony door open and a figure emerged from outside. So you think your sooo slick Brat said the voice.  
  
Listen Vegeta, I don't know what I did to piss you off but please leave me the fuck alone he said. No I will be heard. I am not some cute thing as the Woman tries to catagoize me as. I am a ruthless killing machine and I will kill you without a second thought. I don't care about you or how you became a S.S. But mark my words Boy/Brat when I become the legendary I will first kill Kakarot and then your next got it. After I am done with you, you lil' shit, I will blow up the world, but not after I get my revenge on that blasted Woman! So what your back and pray to Kami that you never see decend because I will kill you!  
  
God this guy is psycho! How the hell did him Mom and him got together cuz he's just fucked up. Look that's nice and dandy in all, But here's my warning. You touch one harmful finger on Bulma or Goku I swear I will cut you inch by inch with my sword starting where the sun doesn't shine, got it? Vegeta let out a growl. TRUNKS, ARE YOU READY? Yelled Bulma. READY! Now don't touch my stuff and you'll live. Then Trunks headed downstairs and then a few minutes a black with blue flames converatable drove out of site.  
  
Brat you have no idea who your messing with. (T: Yeah an idiot. B: SHHH Trunks! I'm trying to type!) Then he spot a G.R. capsule on Trunks's night stand. Well I think my first act of revenge on the purpled haired freak is to take his G.R. Then he snatched the G.R. and went to the yard to try it out.  
  
Bulma: Uh oh Vegeta is messing with the wrong things here. Well another chappie successfully done! Vegeta: Woman what's the Brat gonna do? Yell at me, ha! The Brat can't do shit!!! Trunks: Oh really fool. Vegeta: Really! Trunks: O.k. you asked for it. Trunks plays hit Vegeta with the baseball bat!  
  
Disclaimer: YOU ALL SUCK AND I HATE YOU ALL!!!! Akira: Look a lot of people do but you don't see them bitching about it. Disclaimer: Cuz you own D.B./Z/G.T. and they won't let me own it. Akira: Look they can't do shit cuz if they do I'll stop making it! Everyone:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akira: eh shuddup! Ya flesh eating crazed weasles! C'ya Bulma  
  
P.S. Now here's your moment of Zen! One by one the pengins steal my insanity... 


	5. A MotherSon Bonding Moment!

And So Our Adventure Starts! Recap: What the hell do you all want from me! I just wanted to get some sleep and you guys keep coming back here waking me up! I don't even know you people! Mommy their scaring me!!! Trunks: Hey! What are you doin' in my frickin room? And why the hell didn't you die?!??! Recap: Because I can never die. Well not unless the story dies then if you even try to get rid of the story you'll die along with it as well MUHAHAHAHAH! Trunks: Well then I guess I can torture your ass then. Recap: What? NNNNOOOO!!!!!  
  
Trunks and Bulma areturned home with stomachs full and chatting lively about anything in particular. Bulma found Trunks to be really interesting to say the least. She wanted to find more about this mysterious young man. I mean it's not everyday a guy from the future pops up at your door. She didn't know what intriged her about him but she was now more than ever to find out. Well the car pulled up into C.C.'s driveway. Well Bulma had a really good night. Guess I'll see you in the morning huh? Said Trunks grinning really happy.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but truly smile. She had made his day. Sure anytime kid. Trunks nodded as he turned around and headed inside the house. Oh and Trunks cried out Bulma as she was getting out of the car. Hmm asked Trunks stopping as he turned around to look at his Mom to see what she wanted. If you want or need anything, let me know, kay? She asked. Sure. Well it's late and I got training for those Androids. Gotta get my rest. G'night Bulma.  
  
Bulma nodded as she watched him descend into the house as she followed him. Trunks headed straight up to his room where he changed into his blue boxers and flopped down on the bed. He shut off the lights and snuggled more under the covers. Ah this is the life. No more pain for at least 3 more years. But a heavy guilt and sadness washed over him. His Mom was dead. How could he have let that happen. Then a voice popped in his mind.  
  
Trunks you listen to me! It was my risk for you to go in the past and save everyone. Mom? Questioned Trunks. Yea, it's me and you better listen up good. It's not your fault. Destiny wanted me to go and I have no regrets only that you never really lived a happy and healthy life. Her voice sounded really sad like she was crying yet there was no sobs. Here you will grow up happy and I want you to listen to your mother from now on. I will watch over you, kay I am always with you. You can't get rid of me that easily Trunks Briefs. A small smile crept upon Trunks's face.  
  
Now go to sleep. I can never contact you again. But know this I will always love you forever. Wait! No don't leave me. But all that answered Trunks's cry was the silence of the room. Trunks let a single tear fall from his cheek. She was gone forever now. Trunks couldn't help it for what happened next, once the tears started flowing it wouldn't stop. It hurt so bad to think of her that it just brought him so much pain that he couldn't help it.  
  
Bulma sat on her dresser brushing her hair. When she heard a soft crying from the next room. Bulma couldn't help but get up to see what was the matter with Trunks. She came to his door and gently knocked on it. Trunks she called out softly in a soothing tone. She heard the sobbing stop for a minute. Y-yes? Called out the voice meekly and shy like. Can I come in? Um that might not be a good idea. He said quietly. Bulma felt a small ping in her heart. Well I'm coming in weather you like it or not. She opened the door and slipped in.  
  
The room was completely dark but the outside lights from the street gave the outline of Trunks clinging to his pillow with his face in it. Hey, you she said sweetly. She came over and sat at the edge of the bed. Trunks felt the bed go down more from the extra weight. What... what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. I'm fine.(T: YOU SAID THAT WORD!!! B: ok for those peeps out there that are really confuse right now. I say fine to Trunks when I tend to not be and she gets really pissed when I do. T: now quit saying that! B:No!) Bulma rolled her eyes. Oh I can see that. Whatever he mumbled. There was a moment of silence. Oh Trunks she began and gave him a hug. Trunks was shocked. It's o.k. you can tell me. I'm here for you. She felt something wet on her shoulder. She's.. *sob* she's dead! An..and she's ne.. never*sob sniff, sniff* com...coming back sobbed Trunks.  
  
Bulma felt such sadness come over her. Who..who died she asked slowly. My...my Mom he cried. Oh Trunks. Bulma felt a tear going down her cheek as she cried along with him. Finally after all was said and done. Bulma pulled out the tissues. After she got herself together she made Trunks blow his nose and made him lay back down. O.k. well I guess I'll leave ya to your thoughts and sleep she whispered soothingly. No he cried out weakly from such energy loss. Sing me to sleep like you used to he whispered. Bulma was a lil' shocked. Could...could he be my son? No, impossible But her eyes soften as she saw the need for her. But there was no mistaken it, he was truly her son. She will discuss it with him the next morning but she would abide by his wish for now.  
  
She came over and stroked his head. She heard a soft purring and his tail.(NOT THAT YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE!!!) What lullaby should I sing she thought. Then it hit her. Her parents used to sing this to her when she couldn't sleep.  
  
Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory (2x) Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know once upon a December Things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings once upon a December On the wind Cross the sea Hear this song and remember Soon you'll be home with me Once Upon A December  
  
Well as soon as the last note hit Trunks was well on his way to la-la land. But his tail still firmly gripped Bulma 's wrist. Bulma couldn't help but feel a warm happy feeling in her belly. She helped Trunks with his proublems. But if her theory was correct she died and that he would only come to the home he only knew. That would explain a lot of things but not only that but if it happen to be true then who was the father and most importantly why didn't he tell her that in the first place? Well she would have her questions answered in the morning. Hopefully, she would get something answered.  
  
But for now she would watch the young warrior sleep and watch over him and hope for the best that he sleeps. So Bulma stayed by his side til morning.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. The last thing he remember was that of his mother singing him sweetly to sleep and him feeling relaxed with her stroking his head. He sat up and looked around the room and saw that Bulma had left. She stayed with me til' I fell asleep. A happy smile crossed his features. Then a soft knock came at the door. Come in. He said. The door opened to reveal Bulma with a mini bar cart filled up with food. Thought you might be hungry from last night. She said sheepishly. Trunks's smile widened.  
  
Thanks Bulma he said. Then he began working on getting food down to his stomach. What time is it as he took a break from wolfing down his breakfast. Um 12:30pm. You slept in pretty late this morning. There was a silence. Then Trunks was the first to break it. Uh thanks for you know, last night. He no big. But um there is something I havta ask ya. Uh sure was is it? Was I your Mom? Trunks had an emotionless mask on. But inside he was panicking. No he said.  
  
Oh said Bulma a little disappointed. She was really hoping that Trunks was her son. She didn't know why but she felt a happy feeling that it was it. But now knowing the truth, she wanted to cry. Well...well why did you say sing to me like I used to. You used to comfort me as a young child when my Mom had to help other people. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Only half truths. Well Bulma put on a half smile. Well it is nice to know that I at least met you and were really good friends with your family in the future. Uh yeah, sure Bulma. Well I better get something to eat and before you eat it all. Trunks let out a chuckle. Uh sure. So the 2 began eating and talking about what they planned on doing for the day when all of a sudden a loud blast/rumbling came from outside. 5...4...3...2...1 thought Bulma in her head. WOMAN/BRAT GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT HERE NOW!!!! came the enraged booming voice of Vegeta.  
  
Great what does he want now? Thought Bulma. Trunks rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming. (B: Oh F.Y.I. Trunks can read his parents minds cuz he's their son and it's part of the family bond!) So Trunks, still in his boxers, and Bulma went outside to find out what go the royal pain in the ass so pissy this morning. When they came outside the G.R. that once stood proud and tall was no more. Instead what took it's place was Vegeta above it. Brat your G.R. sucks. Woman fix it now! He yelled. Both Trunks's and Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground. YOU WANT ME TO FIX IT!?!?!?!! YOU TOOK MY G.R.!!?!?!?!?! they yelled at the exact same time. Did I stutter. Oh hell no you didn't touch MY G.R.! Brat it's mine now.  
  
Oh I don't think so bub! This is Trunks's and you can fix it yourself! No you will fix it or need I remind you that I am the key to saving this mud ball of a planet! Uh excuse you, but Goku can kick your ass if you even try to do anything for me and last time I checked Trunks could beat those Androids! Woman, the brat can do a man's job. Uh, I'm right here asshole! I mean I'm right next to you so you can stop pretending that I'm not here! Stay outta this brat! This is between me and the Woman and unless you want to get hurt you will stay out of it!  
  
HA! I could kick your ass in a heart beat you mutha fucka! Whatever Brat! Now fix it! Bulma just do it please? Sure Trunks. Vegeta the only reason I'm doing this is because Trunks asked me to. So don't think I'm doing this to make you happy and that's just it. And another thing if you ever I mean EVER TOUCH MY G.R. AGAIN I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE ANDROIDS CUZ I WOULD'VE ALL READY KILLED YA MYSELF!!! Is that clear? Oooh what's the lil' Brat gonna do about it? mocked Vegeta.  
C'mere said Trunks instructing him with his finger to come closer to him. Trunks leaned in and whispered in his ear. Vegeta paled and didn't move. There that's what will happen. Your bluffin'! Try me said Trunks coldly. Whatever and no you wouldn't. Oh really. Well I would watch your back if I were you. Then Trunks headed in the house to finsh breakfast. Vegeta stormed to the garden to meditate and Bulma was left to do the cleaning. Better get the cleaning crew and my tools she sighed to herself as she headed inside.  
  
~Somewhere In The Middle Of Space, Not To Far Of Earth~  
  
A ship loomed and drew closer to Earth. Though this was no welcoming ship. No this was a ship of evil and of an evil mortal enemy. His name was Draquon. Now Draquon was not some happy person you would want to fuck with. He was one of Vegeta's many enemies. What Vegeta did was kill his family when Frieza's tyranny ran free and those were Vegeta's dark past days.  
  
Vegeta had to do it as one of his missions before he went to go look for the DragonBalls and ended up finding Goku and a sea of shit that he would be in. Draquon was a 6'5". He had a scar on the side of his face. It was from Vegeta. He had black hair and red eyes. He had orangish yellow skin and had a angry violent look on his young and handsome features. He did some research on Vegeta and from his sources that he sent to work at Capsule Corp as spies on Vegeta. He was to end up with the young heiress to the zillion dollar empire and produce the strongest being in the known universe. Well he wouldn't allow that. Kiliko I do this for you he whispered as it echoed onto the wall. That Saiyan nor his hybrid will get away with your death or of our children. This I promise you!  
  
Bulma: Uh-oh looks like Veg-head has some evil enemies up his path. Trunks: Do we havta save him? Bulma: Yes, unless you don't want to be born. Trunks: Damn my genes. B.Trunks you better appreciate the shit I'm about to do so you can be here. Vegeta: I don't wanna have a Brat. All they do is eat, sleep, burp, and shit! Trunks: Hey! I resent that fact asshole! Bulma: Will you 2 knock it off! And you peeps flame and review and then we can do whatever! I'm gonna go give Trunks a massage! Trunks: YAY!!!!  
  
D.C.: you all suck! Akira: yeah whatever, your just pissy cuz I own D.B./Z/G.T. D.C. WWWWAAAHHH!!! C'ya Bulma P.S. Now here's your moment of Zen! One by one the penguins steal my sanity. 


	6. Never Ment To Be!

Never Ment To Be  
By  
Bulma Recap: Oh No not this shit again. Can't I just take a personal day? Trunks: No, you don't get a personal day until you actually do your job. That day is for people who actually take their job seriously and hey, didn't I kill you? Recap: Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, you don't learn do you? I can't die. Only Bulma can kill me. Trunks: Oh I can fix that. Recap: And even that she can't do shit cuz I signed a contract saying she can't kill me until she finishes this story and if you try to get rid of the story then you'll die as well. So MUHAHAHA!!! Trunks: True, but I can make you a living hell. You didn't sign shit for that! Recap: Oh hell. Trunks:*evil look* Oh I think I can have some fun with you*draws sword* Recap: Mommy  
  
~Later That Day~  
Bulma was all giddy. Today was her and Yamcha's 10 year Anniversary this year and he said he was gonna plan something really special this year. Hmm maybe he'll propose tonight? Bulma felt her heart jump. If that's the case then she would haveta defiantly go to the mall. Then she went to go grab her car keys and purse. Wait maybe Trunks could come. I'm sure he's bored here as it is. Bulma went to the kitchen to see Trunks's head jammed in the fridge.  
  
Uh Trunks, what are you doing? She asked. Oh um I'm getting something to eat, why? I thought you were training in the G.R.? No, the idiot says it's his turn. The bastard muttered Trunks under his breath. Oh, well I was wondering if you would go with me to the mall. I need a guys opinion to help me with something I should wear tonight. Trunks knew better. Every time he was conned into shopping he was the one ended up caring all the shopping.  
  
Um I have things to do he said not letting his eyes meet Bulma's. She had a sly look about her. Oh please Trunks! It would mean so much to me! She gave him her best watery, blue, puppy dog eyes, that not even Vegeta himself could refuse. 3 conditions said Trunks caving in. O.k. said Bulma happily that Trunks was willing to come with her to the mall. 1)I ain't caring anything! You carry your own. 2) Your buying me dinner. & 3)You up grade the G.R. Deal said Bulma outstretching her hand for Trunks to shake on it. They shook and 15 minutes, 5 credit cards, and one annoyed Saiyan later. They pulled into the malls parking lot. Where Bulma had her own reserved spot, just for her.  
  
They got out and headed inside. Trunks yet dreaded the long hours he would be stuck in this hellish imprisonment that only girls would love. This so sucks. How do I get suckered into these things? He asked himself. ~3 Hours Later~  
  
Trunks walked around with Bulma as she swung her purse that was full of 5 capsules. Are we almost done yet? Whined Trunks. Trunks, quit yer bitchin', kay! But this is so boring Oh Trunks, you have to appreciate the art of shopping o.k.? No, not o.k! More like this is completely stupid How can you spend unlimited amount of times in one big place. Easy, how can you spend your days in one metal room doing nothing but training. That sound pretty boring to me. Yet I don't force you to watch nor go in there to train with me countered Trunks.  
  
True, Trunks but shopping is way better than train. You have got to admit. No, I rather eat rancid tuna salad or scrap my body with a SOS pad. Uh Trunks, shopping can't be that bad. Trunks gave her a look that clearly stated that he ment every word he said. O.k. I get it, how about that lunch I promised. Trunks lightened up. O.k. then can we leave? He asked. Sure said Bulma happily. O.k.  
  
They went in this Japanese restaurant. They sat down and they ordered. So Trunks do you like it here in the past? Asked Bulma trying to start conversation until the food arrived. It's cool, well sorta. What do you mean? She asked once more. Well it's just that Vegeta is such a jerk sometimes. Well that's understandable. I mean he's like that to everyone. Right but, began Trunks. Don't worry about it. As soon as the treat is over, he'll leave and then he'll be gone forever. Oh I'm not so sure about that muttered Trunks. What do you mean by that? Well it's just... Trunks never got to finish his sentence because in walked Yamcha and a beautiful girl with his arm around her dainty lypo suction waist and her fake tit boobs. Trunks's jaw dropped. Trunks? What are you staring at? Asked Bulma waving her hand in front of his face. Trunks regained his posture. Oh shit, he was gonna havta get Bulma outta there and fast, unless he wanted her to create a scene. He thought. Too late, Bulma saw. She got up. Oh hell thought Trunks. He was gonna get out of there and fast. He would get Bulma as soon as the scene was over.  
  
Apparently Yamcha and the girl hadn't notice Bulma come up behind them. Uh hem she cleared her throat. Yamcha jumped and the girl scowled up at Bulma. Yamcha feared the worst. His soon to be ex-girlfriend caught him red handed once again. Oh so this is what you mean by training. You can't find a spare 5 minutes to spend time with your girl-friend, then spend most of your time with some 2 timing slut! Yelled Bulma. The whole restaurant went dead quiet and stared at the angered heiress to the multi-zillion dollar empire.  
  
B-b-babe! Stuttered Yamcha as he turned to face an angry Bulma. And when Bulma was angry, you know it withing a 20 mile radius. The girl hmph at Bulma. My you aren't worth his time. No wonder he came to me. He told me that you were a psycobitch who need to be slapped and been taken long ago. Well Yammy here's your chance to slap her and say "That's enough of your shit, you stupid fuckin' bitch!" she laughed. Bulma turned red with anger as Yamcha coward in his chair and then he notice that everyone was watching him.  
  
Yamcha got his courage back. He couldn't look bad in front of all of these people. So he let his stupidity of his mind take over. He stood up. You know what I've had enough of your jealous shit, you stupid fuckin' bitch! He raised his hand to slap her when he was knocked into the wall. His throat was grasp by none other than Trunks. He was breathing pretty heavily. He leaned into whisper something in his ear. Don't you ever think about touching my Mom and then calling her a bitch he hissed as he squeezed tighter. Yamcha's eyes grew wider.  
  
N-no way he grasp out. Now I think I'll kill you he said with glee in his voice. The girl screamed. NO! YOU'LL KILL HIM! Good, then maybe in hell he can think of maybe treating women better. No, said the voice of his mom from behind. She touched his shoulder. Trunks let him go. He gave her a puzzled look, but obeyed. We need him for the battle. I don't see how much help he'll be. He's better off dead. No, we need as much help as we can get said Bulma. But, her eyes narrowed , that does not mean that you can ever come around me again. I said before many a time and I'll say it again. We are over. No more us got it?  
  
Yamcha shook his head for he understood. Bulma looked into his eyes and saw sadness. But she hid her emotions. She wouldn't let him see the inner turmoil that he has inflicted upon her. Trunks, let him go. She simply stated. Trunks sneered and dropped him roughly and took a step back. But not without a final word. Don't think this settles the score he whispered in his ear before going to Bulma's side. Let's go. Oh and you can put the repair charges on Capsule Corp. Billing. Then Trunks picked her up and they headed home. ~C.C.~  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch, bored out of his mind and hungry. The Woman and The Brat had run off somewhere without feeding him first. Doesn't she know that I need to eat to train, so I can save her stupid mud ball of a planet?! He thought bitterly to himself and thinking of evil thoughts of what he was gonna do to her when she got home. Well as if Kami heard his wish, the front door opened and in walked Trunks, carrying a very emotionally upset Bulma. Just by the look on her face told you that something really bad had happened.  
  
But being Vegeta and the way he is. You think that stopped him to be considerate of Bulma's feelings other than his own? (T/B: NO!) Vegeta got up from where he was sitting. Woman do you have any idea of what I have been doing while you both were gone? He said harshly. Vegeta...please. Not now. Begged Bulma as she got down from Trunks. NO! YOU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TO FEED ME!!! BUT NO! I HAVE GONE HUNGRY ALL DAY! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME SAVING THIS WEAK MUD BALL YOU CALL HOME!  
  
Bulma did not know what blew up inside of her. But she pinned it as her being overly stresses with the recent events. SO WHAT!! FOR WHAT REASON?! FOR YOU TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND, KILL ME, AND THEN BLOW IT UP!!! VEGETA I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I WENT THROUGH THE WORST SHIT OF MY LIFE. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY OUNCE OF REMORSE FOR ME, YOU WILL KINDLY LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! No he simply said. Trunks just stood there watching them to see what would be the outcome of this battle he was so interested in finding out what the outcome would be.  
  
YOU BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DO I PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT!?she yelled. WOMAN, YOU HAVE NO SAY FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS! YOU WILL BE HERE TO SERVE MY EVERY NEED! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! He bellowed back. GOD! WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN CARE! I MEAN ALL I AM IS A SLAVE TO YOU! AND I JUST HAD THE WORST BREAK UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BE THE LEAST BIT NICE TO ME ABOUT IT! She cried.  
  
The yelling was getting to Trunks's ears and he was about to put an end of it, But Vegeta got the last word in. What Woman, can't get a good enough mate to love a fowl, ugly, deceitful little bitch like you. No wonder he cheated on you! All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch! I mean I wouldn't think of touching a creature such horrifying as you! He struck home. Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes. But she refused to let them fall. How could you be so cruel? I hope you live the rest of your remainder of your life in agony and pain and when you go to hell I hope I'm there laughing in your fucking face! Because you will die along, unwanted and unloved by anyone and anything!  
  
I rather die like that then have a fucking whore beg to be loved and cared for. Which by the way I think I 'll go and congradulate that weakling for being a man and getting rid of you! In fact I think he should of get a metal for breaking up with the universes biggest bitch! Now Bulma couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She was so hurt and devastated to the core about what Vegeta said to her face. That she ran and fled to her only shelter to heal her injured wounds. Her safe haven called her room.  
  
Bulma: That's it. Well sorry it took so long. I gotta life and a kid to spoil! Trunks: Damn right! Plus I get candy! Bulma: Yep Vegeta: Woman, I wanna a massage! Bulma: O.k. just give me a second, cuz I gotta finish up Trunks's Trunks: Yep, gotta wait your turn. Vegeta: Whatever Brat!  
  
D.C.: Why must you mock me!!! Akira: Cuz I can! D.C.: I hate you Akira! Akira: I get that a lot.  
  
C'ya Bulma P.S. Moment Of Zen! I went to hell and all I got was this lousy T-shirt! 


	7. Emotional Wounds Are Healed By Those We ...

Emotional Wounds Are Healed By Those We Least Expect  
Chappie 6  
By  
Bulma  
  
B: O.k before I start anything let me make one thing clear. I HATE SPELLING AND REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK OF MY SHITTY STORY! IF I ABIDE BY HOW YOU WANT IT THEN IT WOULD BE YOU WHO IS WRITING THE STORY! NOT ME! I GODDAMN HATE QUOTATION MARKS!!! Also I believe in the beginning of this story I clearly said I am a bad speller so get used to it! I ain't changin' it for anyone. Also I do not write this for you! I write this because of my son and friends. So if you all have problem, kiss my ass! Cuz they are more important to me then any of you and that if you think I could care about the reviews well think again, cuz I don't give a flying fuck about that! All I care is that this story is making Trunks, Shenron, Venus, Lance, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bra, Videl, and all my other cool friends happy. Sorry that I chewed you all out but I did warn you. Now if you have any suggestions about what twists I can do. Lemme know. Otherwise don't diz my grammering skills! Kay. Now onward of the story!  
  
Recap: Ha! I have escaped Trunks's grasp! Now I am the ultimate best recap ever and I can do anything that twerp can do! Trunks: Hey! Get your ass back here so I can kick it! Recap: Eep! O.k I'll tell you if you don't hurt me about the what happened last chappie! Trunks: You have 5 seconds Recap: I uh um uh yeah see. SNATCH AND RUN!!! *grabs Trunks's sword and runs with it * Trunks: YOU SOB GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD! Recap: Gotta catch me first! Trunks: *Gets sword back and beats the shit outta recap*  
  
~C.C.~  
  
Trunks stared at Vegeta disapprovingly. What are you looking at Brat. You know Vegeta that was the coldest thing you could ever do. Said Trunks in a very unusual calm voice. How so Brat? Sneered Vegeta. The Woman got what was coming to her. Trunks snorted in disgust. You sicken me to the core, I should have known you would have done something so low, even for you. That was a cheep shot and you know it. Then Trunks turned on his heel and went to where Bulma ran and disappeared to, to save what was left of her shredded and damaged pride from the harsh words that came from Vegeta.  
  
~Bulma~  
  
She locked her bedroom door and flung herself on her bed as she buried her face in her pillow. She felt so hurt and damaged all over. Today she was supposed to get propose to! She was going to be the fiancee of her boyfriend since childhood. But no, she had her heart broken and stepped on. And let that asshole live, only to go home and have her pride be stripped of her. There was so much emotion she could take. Not 5 mins. Later had she heard a knock at the door. Go away! She yelled. Bulma, please open the door came the muffled voice of Trunks.  
  
Come to mock me to! Well I have had enough of men's shit towards me today! She heard him sigh. Bulma, I will not, nor ever turn my back on you. SO could you please open the door. Begged Trunks. Bulma, still crying, got up and unlocked the door, then went back and fell unto once again the bed. The door slowly opened. And in stepped Trunks. He went to her, Bulma's back was to him.. He stroked her hair and not a uttered word was passed between them for several moments. Bulma was the first to break the silence. Why are you here? The same reason you came to me. Replied Trunks. Bulma, listen, I would never do what Vegeta did to you, ever.  
  
A small shadow of a smile past between Bulma's lips, but quickly went away. Look, I brought your favorite ice cream. He hinted. Thanks I guess said Bulma. Trunks nodded. He stayed a few mins. then Bulma assured him that she was okay and that he had training that he needed to do. Trunks hesitantly left her side but promised her as soon as had enough time to train, he would be right back here at her side. Bulma rolled her eyes. As soon as he left she went straight to the ice cream as she turned on the T.V. to watch what was on.  
  
~Vegeta~  
  
He was deep in meditation as he reflected upon the previous happenings. He was having WW3 in his mind. He was debating in on if he should go and apologized to Bulma for what he did and said to her. But it was his stomach that was talking and had to be the one upset. Finally fed up with the little fuzzies in his mind yelling to go to her. So he found himself in front of Bulma's bedroom door. He hesitantly raised his hand to knock on it. He heard her softly crying and the T.V. was on. Then he pounded on the door.  
  
Trunks, I told you I'm fine. Go train! She yelled. Woman, I am not the Brat! I'm still hungry! Bulma's sad state disappeared at the mention of Vegeta's voice. It was quickly replaced by total and rageful anger. Fuck off! She yelled. Vegeta took a step back at her comment. Who does she think she is, to tell THE Prince of all Saiyans to fuck off?!  
  
You stupid bitch! Open this door now! He yelled. Fuck off you donkey raping shit eater! Now Vegeta was really pissed! (B: Oh F.Y.I. I LOVE SOUTH PARK SO GET USED TO IT! T: WOO HOO!!!) He took his hand and with one punch broke down the door. Bulma screamed. Trunks hearing Bulma scream went to go see what was going on. He landed outside the balcony door, he didn't enter. He wanted to hear how things would play out, before he stepped in.  
  
Anger was a dominate feature on Vegeta's face at that moment and the only emotion he is more than willing to share with anyone and anything. Woman he spoke in a very calm yet angered voice. You will never disobey me ever again, is that clear? What are you my Dad now? I'm 29 years old and I especially do not have to listen to the likes of you. I am an independent woman and can do what I want and when I want without the regard or permission of yours truly asshole! Vegeta snarled.  
  
Take that back! No, and another thing you have no power over me! No one does. Oh but I believe I do. I can snap your neck with my pinky and I would do it with the greatest of pleasure. Then why don't you do it! Yelled back Bulma without thinking. But before she could process what she had just said, she found herself being pinned to the wall by her throat by a very strong grasp that could only belong to Vegeta. Trunks sensed no intention of Vegeta going to kill her but just to be safe, he had his sword ready. He would be there to rescue Bulma if Vegeta even move a muscle in a harmful way.  
  
Do it she said through gritted teeth. True Bulma was scared shitless and sometimes was afraid of dying but she rather die at this moment. I mean the world was going to hell in a few years. Her boyfriend broke up with her, he would rather cheat on her than stay loyal, she would havta put up with Veg-head, that more than ever wanted to kill her, and she had nothing to live for but to watch and suffer while as she watched all that she loved die around her. There was so much she could take.  
  
Vegeta looked deep into her eyes. He could see that she had pure fear and no hope of reason to live on. Yet this pained him. Why he didn't know. Finally he was snapped out of thoughts as he was drowning in her pure, blue pools of eyes by her squirming. Aren't you going to kill me? She asked. No he said dropping her abruptly. Bulma went into a coughing fit as she grasp her tender neck. Why she managed to get out. Because I need someone to make my food and to fix the weak bots and make my training supplies. Also I still need my towel girl. Damn you! You had the chance to kill me! Why didn't you!? She questioned.  
  
I believed I have said Vegeta. Now if you excuse me Woman, I have training that needs to be accomplished. Besides I wouldn't want to waste my precious energy on such a ugly and weak creature like you! He sneered. I am not weak! Vegeta let out a laugh. Physically I'm not! But mentally and emotionally, I beat you in that field you stuck up prick! Vegeta had his back to her and now her words struck a cord because he turned around and pinned Bulma to the wall. Little one, you will be the death of me one of these days. But hear this, I came to apologize my actions for earlier. Bulma's mouth hung open.  
  
Then before either one of them could think, they both leaned in and sealed the deal with a passionate kiss. Trunks watched this. His mouth dropped wide open. W.T.F.?!?!?! was his only thought. First they were at each others throats now they're making out? It makes no sense! Well there is a plus side to this, he would defiantly have a future. A messes up future mind you. But a future more or less. After a few moments, they pulled apart. Shock was most defendant on both parties. I uh was all Bulma could get out as she was gapping at what just happened.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Well that's another way to get you to shut up. Then with that he turned and left. Bulma was left there just standing and gapping at the whole scenario and about 10 mins. Later she finally processed what happened. Then she had the feeling that she had to go lay down. That was defiantly was not expected. Trunks by now had disappeared to the G.R. and everything was back to normal.  
  
~Draquon~  
  
A ship landed in the middle of a deserted forest. Deep inside the ship lurked Draquon. He was watching on his monitor of Earth of where the Saiyan Prince Vegeta was located. He was astonished that Vegeta was even considering taking a mate of a totally different species. He laughed. All the better. This is a weak race and will not resist when I try to kill her. And his weak Brat! This is too perfect and they will fall right into my grasp he laughed evilly as he prepared to go and start some hell with Vegeta.  
  
Bulma: OOOHHH! This is gonna be good! Trunks: Yep, you said it! Vegeta: Woman, why the hell do I havta kiss you in front of all of these stupid weaklings!? Bulma: Thought it would spice up the batch, and besides it help run things along. Trunks: Yep, now uh where's my present? Bulma: Here, *hands Trunks ice cream*  
  
D.C. You all suck! Akira: Yeh, yeh, we know! C'ya Bulma P.S. Moment Of Zen! Life's a bitch and then you die So fuck the world lets all get high And if at first you don't succeed Buy a bigger bag of weed. 


End file.
